Lessons
by specialsunday
Summary: Higurashi Kagome realizes that not being able to help her brother with his homework results in utter disappointment. As her duty as a sister, she looks for the perfect tutor. However, she gets more than she bargained for.


Author's Notes: I was starting to get worried that my writing capabilities only extended to drabbles, so … hah, _Lessons_ was born.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Or Sesshoumaru, sadly.

L E S S O N S 

- lesson one -

"That's… the answer…" Kagome fumbled with her words. Gods did she hate math! Even if it was sixth grade math, it was still torture! And besides, she was busy with something and Souta just barged in and asked for help. She can't help it if her mind's a little occupied.

Kagome peered at Souta, watching him through the corner of her eye. He looked focused, and in fact, he looked like he was actually _thinking._ Kagome blinked. This must be really important for him and, as his sister, she wasn't helping!

"Uhm, Souta," she started. "I was never good with math…" Souta looked up at her. His face fell and the hope in his eyes vanished.

"That's okay, sis," Souta murmured, then smiled at her. Kagome knew that it had disappointed him. He really looked up to her for this. Souta stood up from the chair he was sitting on and started to gather his books.

"No, Souta, it's not okay!" Kagome said with a determined face. "I'm going to find you a tutor."

Souta blinked up at her in confusion and disbelief. "What? Really?"

"Yeah!" Kagome smiled at her little brother and patted his back. "Then you'll pass every single math test that comes your way." Kagome felt her heart warm when Souta grinned at her… huge, hopeful eyes looked at her with so much trust. She couldn't let him down. No way!

Higurashi Kagome felt like she could just fall on the ground and stop breathing altogether. Dear God, she thought, why are tutors so hard to find! Actually, she had found numerous of them, yet none seemed to suffice; some looked mean, others looked too lazy, and most were totally faking their smiles!

However, she couldn't back down! And so, the young girl trudged along the busy streets of Tokyo. Hoping, hoping, _hoping _that the perfect tutor would pop out in front of her.

In the midst of her weary mind, she started to fantasize. _He should be really, really handsome and kind and …_oh! Realizing that she was thinking of her perfect man instead of focusing her mind on looking for her brother's tutor, Kagome blushed.

_Bad, Kagome. Very bad. _

Sighing loudly, Kagome sat on the nearest bench and yawned. She didn't sleep much… way too busy with her finals. _Maybe I can look for a tutor who can also help me with my subjects…_

_Ohh. That'd be nice. We can cuddle after discussing math, and then he'll tell me to relax and that he hates math, too…_

"-iss?"

At the back of her mind, Kagome knew someone was talking to her. But, currently, her sleep-deprived mind was getting the better of her. Kagome clenched her fists.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Kagome gave up. She opened her eyes and looked at the woman in front of her. The woman was very pretty, probably around her early twenties. She had light brown hair and green eyes. The woman smiled.

"You're falling off of the bench, miss."

Kagome blinked, trying to fully comprehend what the woman was saying. _Falling … ?_It was then she realized that nearly half her body was on the concrete ground. Many people were snickering.

Kagome turned red and sat up straight. She looked up at the smiling woman and gave a nervous smile. "Th-thanks a lot."

"No problem." The woman sat down beside Kagome. "I'm Tsukino."

"I'm Kagome. It's very nice to meet you." Tsukino just smiled.

"Kagome-san, if you don't mind my asking, but why are you so tired?"

Kagome gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head. "I've been looking around for a tutor for my brother, and I stayed up really late last night!"

"A tutor? Oh, I can help!" Tsukino beamed. "It won't be a problem."

"Really, Tsukino-san?" Kagome was delighted. She finally found a tutor for her brother! Tsukino-san seemed to be really nice and smart. "Thank you so much!"

Kagome stood up and bowed her thanks. Tsukino objected, saying it was absolutely no problem.

_Souta will be so happy_. Kagome privately smiled to herself. _I'm so glad!_


End file.
